


Shelter Me

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bigots still exist in the future, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Pollen, Soft Christopher Pike, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: As a veteran captain Chris is used to being woken at all hours for some emergency or other. Such is the life of a leader aboard a starship.But he’s in San Francisco now, training up new recruits.So who the hell is pounding on his door at 3am?Trektober Day 9 - Love/Sex Pollen
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Shelter Me

**Author's Note:**

> CW: People attempt to get Kirk in their bed against his wishes and there is a mention of aggressive sexual advances but he is 100% safe with Pike <3

As a veteran captain Chris was used to being woken at all hours for some emergency or other. Such was the life of a leader aboard a starship but he’s in San Francisco now, training up new recruits. So who the hell is pounding on his door at 3am?

He’s only wearing sleep pants when he wrenches the door open. The cool bay air makes skin pebble- he misses the warm Mojave nights sometimes.

The man on the other side of the door looks wild and miserable. There’s a bruise on his lip, which is split and bleeding, and lipstick marks all over his neck. His eyes are wary. He’s dressed for the bar he no doubt stumbled here from but his white shirt is torn in places, his hair is dishevelled. He looks like a member of a boy band who got caught in an adoring mob.

“Cadet Kirk,” Chris sighs, “Why the hell are you here right now?”

Kirk licks his lips, looking back and forth between Chris’ eyes, searching for something. He glances over his shoulder before turning his pleading gaze back on Chris. Oh no, he knows how this goes.

“Can I come in?”

“Kirk, this is highly inappropriate, even you have to know that. Get a cab if you’re wasted, go back to your dorm and have your doctor friend patch you up in the morning.”

“Bones is out of town. Pike, please-”

Just then his neighbor’s door opens. Another instructor he doesn’t know all that well, a red-haired woman who keeps to herself, steps toward Kirk. 

“Hey there, honey, you need a place to stay for the night?” 

Christopher’s eyes boggle.

“Professor Miranda, this is a _cadet_ that you’re-” a light clicks on as another neighbor’s door opens to the left of him. Kirk presses closer to Chris, he’s trembling.

Bruce Tillman, the eighty year old negotiation tactics instructor steps out and smiles darkly at Kirk. 

“Get inside cadet,” Tillman says, pointing to his own open door. “You're out past curfew. I know just what a badly-behaved cadet like you needs.”

Okay, Chris thinks, what in the hell is going on. Is he still asleep?

Miranda is smiling invitingly. Her sleep blouse is unbuttoned to below her sternum- she’s almost within touching distance. Two doors across the courtyard open and more people are drawn toward the cadet. 

Kirk presses into his side and Chris, completely bewildered but protective nonetheless, wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Please sir,” Kirk whispers, “I know it’s inappropriate, but something’s wrong and I think you’re the only one I’m safe with. Please let me in?” Kirk is begging now and Chris doesn’t have to take his word for it. Something is very clearly wrong if his colleagues are propositioning a cadet at three in the morning.

“Uh, professors, sorry for the disturbance, I hope you’ll forgive us but we need to get this one a hangover hypo and then off to sleep.” His smiles is strained as he grips the cadet’s shoulders and steers him inside.

He slams the door behind him. 

“Computer seal doors.”

“And windows,” Kirk adds and Pike gives him a long look, calculating.

“Computer seal doors and windows and give Cadet Kirk override abilities on all house locks- security code Pike six four beta eight eight omega three.”

The computer complies with a satisfying whoosh of locks clicking into place. Chris relaxes marginally. 

“Thank you,” Kirk groans, collapsing onto the couch. He runs a hand over his face and examines the blood it comes away with. The hand is shaking.

Chris gives him a moment, going to the kitchen for two glasses of water. When he gets back to the sitting room he turns the lights onto 60% and perches on the coffee table in front of Kirk. He’s trying to keep some distance but the cadet immediately presses into the touch of their knees. Well, Chris isn't going to deny him something so basic if it's what what he needs.

“So," he ventures after a moment, "you want to tell me what’s going on? I felt like I was stuck in a nightmare out there, can't imagine how you must feel."

Kirk sighs.

“It's been like this for a couple of hours. I was out at the bar with Gaila when everyone started putting their hands on me. Like, more than normal. Way more. I’m pretty sure it's because I got dosed with something. And I think it was meant for Gaila.”

Chris shakes his head

"You think someone tried to drug Gaila and got you instead?"

"Yeah, Gaila was getting some shit from some guys at the end of the bar about like, Orion women only being good for one thing and how it wasn't "natural" for her to be in Starfleet. I think they were trying to... teach her a lesson or something? Whatever it is, it seems strong."

“You're thinking maybe synthetic Orion mating pheromones?” 

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Where's Gaila now?”

“Safe. I got her home with Uhura and came straight here. Kind of, I had to dodge a lot of people out on the street. The cab driver I had seemed fine at first but then she took me down a back alley and tried to. Well. That’s where this came from.” Kirk gestures to his split lip.

God. Chris needs to file paperwork for this. An assault on a cadet calls for immediate investigation. He’s loath to leave Kirk alone, though. And there’s another question that’s been eating at him.

“How did you know I wouldn’t be affected?”

“I didn’t. I hoped, though. Your bond with Number One... I thought maybe it would be enough to make you immune. And then if that failed, I thought. Well.” Kirk blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, if I had to be with someone until this wears off it wouldn’t be so bad if it was you. You wouldn’t, you know, hurt me.” Kirk drops his hand into his lap, he looks so tired.

Chris feels his stomach clench. The desperation the kid must have felt, running through town tonight, to bank it all on Chris’ bond, on his gentle nature. He shudders when he considers whether that faith was misplaced.

“I don’t think I would hurt you,” Chris agrees, “but I’m very glad we didn’t have to put that theory to the test. For both our sakes.” Number One is only a quarter Vulcan, Chris is kind of astonished that their bond is strong enough to make him resistant to a dose of Orion pheromones.

“Can I stay with you until this wears off?" Kirk asks, staring at his glass of water. "Bones is back tomorrow but… if he wants me like this I- I wouldn't say no and then everything would be… ruined.” Oh.

_Oh._

Yeah, that made some things make sense.

“Of course, kid. Number One is back from Daystrom in, oh, about eight hours so she might be here when you wake up. You okay with that?” She’s almost as fond of Jim Kirk as Chris is, though for slightly different reasons. She never knew George or Winona.

Kirk nods and they head upstairs. Chris gets him set up on the futon in the office where he won’t be bothered by the sounds of them shuffling around the house. After replicating him a change of clothes and a toothbrush he hovers in the doorway. He can't bear the thought of Jim carrying this alone, afraid to go to his friends.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Jim. If you want to talk, we're staying in today. It'll be very low key. Some replicated take out and a few holos. You can vid comm a counselor too, if that sounds good, the office is yours."

Kirk is already yawning and nods sleepily. 

"Thanks Pike. I'll think about it."

Chris shuts the door and heads off to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. There's the paperwork for a formal investigation to get started but first he sends a comm to Number One.

_Hey #1 Jim’s staying with us- mum’s the word. Comm me when you land, so I can override the security. Don’t worry, I’ll explain, but like usual when it comes to Kirk, we’re immune to it. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> The Orion pheromones are very mired in cishet dynamics so there's no way to know how people would react to them on a human male but I also didn't think it was that important to worry about.
> 
> Oh also as far as we know Number One is fully human- I play fast and loose with canon.


End file.
